Field
The described technology relates generally to a pouch type rechargeable battery with a sealing portion of a pouch insulated by an insulation tape.
Description of the Related Technology
With the development of mobile devices, demand for rechargeable batteries as an energy source has increased. In addition, high-energy, down-sized, light, and slim mobile devices have been required. For example, a rechargeable battery is flatly formed using a polymer solid electrolyte film. As the rechargeable battery, there is a pouch-type battery effectively implementing the slimness of the battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.